


Connections

by Hauntedflamingo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hauntedflamingo/pseuds/Hauntedflamingo
Summary: you meet Julian for the first time.





	Connections

You ran up the stairs at CCPD. You were going to meet Barry for a lunch date. Walking into his lab, you see some guy that looks vaguely familiar sitting at a desk. He stands up and walks toward you. “May I help you?” He asks. 

“I was looking for Barry. We are supposed to go out for lunch. I am his girlfriend” you reply. “Barry did not tell me he was getting an assistant.” 

“I am not his assistant. I am his co-worker. My name is Julian Albert.” He puts out his hand as he tells you his name. “My name is Y/N” you reply, shaking his hand. 

Suddenly you have a flash back. Sitting in Defense Against the Dark Arts class next to Draco. He was talking to Crabbe while you guys were waiting for class to start. 

As fast as it occurred it was over. The next thing you know you are back at the present still shaking Julian’s hand. You let go of Julian’s hand. “I-I will just go wait for him in the hall” you start backing up. You turn around and walk out of door. 

“What was that??” You say to yourself, standing against the wall. “What was what?” Barry asks as he leans in for a kiss. You wrap your arms around his neck as you guys kiss holding him tight. Letting go, you answer his question. “Nothing let’s just go to lunch”. You grab Barry’s hand and pull him towards the stairs. 

“Wait! I wanted to introduce you to my new co-worker” Barry pulls you back.

“I already met him while I was waiting for you.” You tell him. Can we go now? Please. I am starving.”


End file.
